1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method to adaptively set a threshold to detect a transmission symbol in an on-off keying (OOK) receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to high speed development and commercialization of wireless network, a sensor network is rapidly spreading. Also, with respect to institute of electrical and electronics engineers (IEEE), technological standardization such as Bluetooth, IEEE 802.15.4, ZigBee, and the like, is being actively achieved.
Wireless sensor devices may be applied basically to various fields such as home security, medical fields, mobile healthcare, monitoring of chemical/biological abnormality, diagnosis of abnormality and disorder of machinery, environment monitoring, disaster information sensing, intelligent distribution management, real-time security, remote monitoring, and other different or similar fields.
In such various wireless sensor networks and near field communication (NFC) networks, sensors need to be small size. Also, low power consumption and low complexity need to be satisfied for a long time operation with a large number of sensors.
In particular, in a wireless body area network (WBAN), which is installed on a human body to wirelessly communicate with a mobile device or another human body located around, the low complexity and lower power consumption may be more strictly required.
To achieve the low complexity and lower power consumption, an ultra low power (ULP) radio frequency (RF) structure needs to be introduced rather than a conventional high power RF structure. However, when a ULP analog circuit is used, performance reduction may be induced.